Shinobi and Vampire
by Kaminari Senkou
Summary: Her rosary was destroyed and her old self is back. But she was dying. She was sure of it and now she regretted protecting Tsukune and the other weak races…why her Outer self-influenced her too much...Then she met him, her savior, Uzumaki Naruto was his name.
1. Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

**Shinobi & Vampire!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is a new idea coming from me that I have planned for the last few days and I hope I everyone like it. As you all know that I made a poll last year regarding if I should write another Naruto x Rosario + Vampire and it seems everyone are agreeing with me. So this is it! Without any further ado let's get on with the story!**

**Summary: Her rosary was destroyed and her old self is back. But she was dying. She was sure of it and now she regretted protecting Tsukune and the other weak races…why her Outer self-influenced her too much...Then she met him, her savior, Uzumaki Naruto was his name.**

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Talking: "This place. It's a pretty interesting place, if I must say."

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking: _"I can't believe that I fell for his trick._"

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: "We the vampire are a proud race!"**

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: "Human are delicious!"**

**Disclaimer: **

**By now do you think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and RVP the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto<strong>

This was it; the fight between the Yoko and Vampire race has ended with Moka being the winner. The silver hair vampire leaned her back on the wall as she catches her breathe every passing second; her amber black slitted eyes was staring into his as he could hear a low growl coming from her.

But she was too tired, he was sure of it and both of them are unable to move because of the technique Kuyou has used on them. It was some kind of a paralyze spell or something that he doesn't understand but because of that paralyze spell the Inner Moka unable to move and all she could do was glaring at him.

"W-why you!" they both heard a voice coming from the shattered walls as a long blond hair man rose from the ground, his once perfect and clean policy committee of Yokai academy attire has been tattered as bloods oozing out of his skin; showing that even the kitsune race needed sometime until his body heal completely and functioning back to normal.

But he wasn't done as both of them saw the man used the wall as a helper; helping him to stands up from the shattered ground before walking towards Tsukune. The boy trembles in fear when he saw him walking towards him with Kuyou hand lifted up on the air as fire started swirling around before turning into a ball as Kuyou threw the fire at him. The Kitsune-ebi was aimed towards him. This time he couldn't move (because of Kuyou's technique)…and just like what he had said regarding the inner Moka case he started regretted saying that; he should have known that karma will come to strike him back.

"Tsukune!" a familiar female voice shouted from a far distance as the brown hair boy wearing the formal Yokai academy attire tilted his head to the side as his eyes travels towards the person that has shouted for his name. There right there standing a couple meters away from him was a female with short blue hair as wing spurted from her back.

The blue hair girl rushed towards him ignoring the heat imitate from the red to white fire as she jumped right in front of him and extended her arms protecting the said boy. "Foolish girl move!" shouted the silver headed Moka at the succubus who flinched for a moment before shaking her head; she wanted to protect her destined one…even if she was going to die.

"K-Kurumu…" mumbles the boy as his eyes widened in surprise and horror and tears slowly fell down from his eyes as he realize that the girl actually love him, she was not playing a joke when she said that he was her destined one or that one where she will protect him for the rest of her life…even if she was going to face death it-self.

Time seems to stop as they saw the fire still about to hit her; the blue hair succubus named Kurumu turned around and looked at the crying boy, "I'm sorry Tsukune…b-but this is it for me…" she whispered in sadness as tears fell down of her eyes, "Take care of Moka and the others…they needed."

"Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted in shock as the technique completely hit her body, turning her into ashes or so that was his thought until someone grabbed them both and threw them across the wall as they could hear a scream rang across the room.

"F-foolish girl…" the familiar voice said once again as both of them looked at the fallen Moka with surprise and then sadness as tears fell down from their eyes hitting the cold floor. Inner Moka…or the actual Moka was on the ground with bruises and many burn marks all over her body, her once school uniform has been ripped apart or got burned by Kuyou showing them her cleavage and a little part of her bra along with her panties as the skirt she wore could fell down any moment.

"I am not done yet you damn scum!" shouted the anger Kuyou as a devious smile appeared on his face. The long blond hair Kitsune charged at the fallen vampire, that damn Moka was too damn annoying and this is it…he was going to finish her with something; a gift from a masked man he met.

The Kitsune rushed towards the silver hair Moka while his hand reached onto his pocket and grabbed a rust tri-pronged kunai with some kind of visible sealing arrays on the handles. He wasn't sure how this would work but the masked man told him to throw it to the person you wanted to disappear from the face of the earth and perform the ram hand seal (which he has shown him how) while channeling a bit of his youki.

"This is it you damn vampire…disappeared forever and don't you there showing up in this school…not anymore!" Kuyou shouted as the sound of yelling from Tsukune could be heard while Kurumu flew towards Moka but it was too late as some kind of black to silver barrier pushed her away and kept Moka in place while Kuyou saw Moka disappeared in a flash of yellow.

But something happened next he surrounded by smokes and started glowing too before a pain hit him making he scream in pain as he disappeared in a flash of yellow. Realization hit their mind as they saw Moka and Kuyou disappeared, a high pitched scream could be heard but they are not sure whether it was the voice of Kuyou or Moka, "MOKA~!" both of them shouted in anguish and sadness as Kurumu trembling while Tsukune cries as memories of him and Outer Moka started repeating in his mind.

A figure landed right behind them as Tsukune and Kurumu spun around to see that it was the bus driver with his eyes glowing red as he stare at them. "It seems we are too late…" the creepy voice of the bus driver said.

Kurumu and Tsukune nodded sadly with their tears still falling down freely. Then another figure landed next to the bus driver; the headmaster was standing behind them with his feet trembling before stumbling down to the floor making them face palm.

The headmaster stood up like nothing has happened as they could hear the head master humming for a while before a small smile slowly reached to his face once he done observing the rusty tri-pronged kunai imbedded on the ground.

"Don't worry…I know that technique. They are not here. Not in this part of the world anymore…but we could still get her back."

"What make you so sure?" asked the bus driver with his hand cupping his chin while he looks at Tsukune state, "You need to rest kid"

"No! I wanted to…I wanted to save Moka!" shouted an eager Tsukune, but then he realize that Kuyou broke her rosary; destroying the outer Moka.

"You sure kid?" the bus driver asked once again seeing the hesitation on his face.

Tsukune was lost for a few moments until a smile grace upon his face; Inner Moka was scary as hell but she has sacrifices her-self to protect them and because of that, he will bring her back here, "I am sure of it!"

But this time the bus driver didn't answer, it was the headmaster. "Hmm very well then…" nods the headmaster as he walk towards the imbedded rusty tri-pronged kunai. His hand went to grab it as his eyes slowly observed the kunai certainly at the visible seal on it as a smile grace on his face, "I cannot believe that damn Minato mastered the technique"

The bus driver along with Tsukune and Kurumu looked at the kunai and back to him in curiosity, "What do you mean headmaster?" they inquired making him flinched for a moment before laughing loudly.

"Ma-ma do not worry!" he shouted putting the kunai away. Despite their weird headmaster and bus driver Tsukune and Kurumu trusted both of them as they saw them disappeared into the shadow of the school while laughing creepily at the end.

"C'mon Tsukune let me take you to the infirmary room" smile Kurumu as the boy nodded before succumbing him-self to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuyou and Moka<strong>

It was a forest, she was sure of it hence that is why she was surrounded by trees that range to different sizes. After wasting thirty minutes, the silver hair vampire finally leaned her back to a nearby tree as her eyes stare at the unmoving Kuyou in case he was faking his dead or just went to unconscious.

The silver hair vampire trembles as once again she realize that she was alone, no one was here with her…to stay by her side…she was alone once again.

Moka shook her head, regretting things won't do any good as her amber eyes gaze at the moon far above her, it lights illuminating the dark forest; it was beautiful.

The seventeen years old girl's hand went to her pocket as she took out her broken rosary, "I'm sorry Omote…but you are no more…" she mumbles as she threw the rosary as far as her strength could take.

The girl fell to silent as she gaze at the moon that shone brightly followed by the stars, she was still bleeding and the smell of bloods made her arouse; she wanted to drink someone blood…but she couldn't not anymore. The girl slowly close her eyes feeling the strength slowly leaving her body…it was then that she could hear someone approaching her, though she didn't care…what use saving her now…someone like…will always be alone.

The person that was approaching her for some strange reason knew those eyes…the way she looks at him…it was almost the same as Gaara. The boy without hesitation ran towards, ignoring her bloody formed as she carries her in bridal style.

The Approaching person take a look at her appearance, she was wearing what it seems like a school uniform with most of it being torn apart as he noted the bruises and burn marks on her face and some other parts of her body. Though what amaze him was how beautiful the girl is as his heart continues to pounds faster and faster.

The girl in front of him has light-skin that glowed beautifully in the night, silver hair that reaches her knees and two pairs red slitted eyes that stare onto his.

"No you are not alone…I will be your first friend…" the voice barked back as the only thing she could do is whimpering as her eyes gaze onto his. The figure was wearing a headband with a strange symbol on it, he has light-tan-skin, blond spiky hair and three whiskers marks adored on his cheeks as two pairs of blue ocean eyes stare onto her.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" she heard his soothed calm voice entering her ears as the girl nodded with a small smile on her face, though Naruto couldn't see it as the silver hair vampire went unconscious before saying.

"Akashiya Moka…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is. The story will take before the pain arc probably before Tsunade ordered the team she has tasked to search and capture itachi and this is before Jiraiya death as well. I know the fight between Moka and Kuyou didn't ends like that but my mind decided to make a little tweaked and there Obito met Kuyou as he gave him his sense tri-pronged kunai (the man edited the kunai to his liking…I will explain this later). But enough about that yet…I hope that everyone likes this new project of mine. At first I was thinking about making where Naruto is adopted by the Shuzen family but then I decided not to do it. Not yet anyway…who knows. But I appreciate for those people whose going to read and review the story. I mean seriously…can you guys at least give me a nice long review? Please…**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire

**Shinobi & Vampire!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there everyone! I still can't believe how many favorites and followers I've got just in a week and I hope that everyone will keep doing that and don't forget to review; it will give me motivation to write or even getting a new idea and sorry for those people that wanted me to make a story under their suggestion animes, games or mangas becaue one I do not know anything about the title you are giving me and even if I do know I cannot make the story this early yet knowing that I haven't watch or read the manga for such a long time. Enough about the shitty stuff, let's get on with the story!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Summary: Her rosary was destroyed and her old self is back. But she was dying. She was sure of it and now she regretted protecting Tsukune and the other weak races…why her Outer self-influenced her too much...Then she met him, her savior, Uzumaki Naruto was his name.**

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Talking: "This place. It's a pretty interesting place, if I must say."

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking: _"I can't believe that I fell for his trick._"

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: "We the vampire are a proud race!"**

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: "Human are delicious!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**By now do you think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and RVP the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vampire<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, after he had math lesson with Ririko-sensei, it is time for him to go to meet the others in their club room. A meeting has been planned by Gin as he said that he wanted to inform them some stuff regarding the missing Akashiya Moka and Yokai Academy headmaster's plans to get her back.<p>

So here he was standing in front of the club room's door as his black dull eyes staring onto the white door; even just a day without her he has already lost his purpose. Akashiya Moka was a nice, caring and sweet girl; let's not forgot that she was also pretty.

The vampire was also the first person that accepted his status as a human being and wanted to be his friend, she was also the one that made him stay in this school…without her he was sure that he wouldn't be here…but now?

"Tsukune?" a familiar feminine voice snapped him out of his thought as the boy spun around and saw that it was Kurumu standing behind his back with a confuse expression on her face. He continues to look at her before giving the girl a fake smile.

"Hey there Kurumu!" he greeted though the girl wasn't buying it as she dragged him inside the room surprising the said boy, "W-what are you doing!" he shouted in surprise as the girl slammed him to the ground but surprisingly seeing him-self sitting on a chair. The boy stares at the blue hair girl succubus in confusion until he saw her eyes started tearing up.

"D-don't give me that fake smile! I know that you missed her…hell we are all do but that doesn't mean you should act like that to us!" she shouted barely holding her-self from growling as Tsukune looked at her with wide eyes, "Y-you…you always have that look in class…you even forgot that I existed! Even recess and even lunch you always too focus with your-self! Moka is not just important to you, but to us as well!" she shouted bringing a realization to his head as the boy nods sadly.

"I know…" he trailed off as he heard the sound of someone sliding the door. The brunette shifted his eyes towards the five figures that have entered the room. There he saw Gin with his usual look but something off about him as he could see the distant in his eyes followed by Yukari, Ruby, Nekonome-sensei and the same looking creepy bus driver that never lifted the grin off his face followed by their clumsy headmaster as the man him-self dance around the floor before falling to the floor with a pout on his face.

Tsukune and Kurumu blinks as they looked at the arrived people with a jaw dropped; especially the bus driver! "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurumu shouted in mild surprise pointing her finger at the unsuspected bus driver while her eyes shifted to their headmaster.

"Simple I invited him here" smile Nekonome-sensei as the driver chuckled creepily while the headmaster laughs seeing Kurumu behavior before taking out the rusty tri-pronged kunai out of his hidden pocket.

"Is that?" asked Tsukune in surprise and was curious about the kunai purpose.

"Yes this here is the tri-pronged kunai…" the man stated with everyone aside from Tsukune, Kurumu and bus driver to raise their eyebrows.

"What is the purpose of that kunai?" asked Ruby narrowing her eyes when she saw the kunai along with the visible sealing arrays; for some strange reason she was positive that she has saw that somewhere when she was with her master.

"Have you seen this kunai before, Ruby-san?" asked Yukari not bothering to cover her surprise expression as the raven headed witch nodded.

"Yes I've seen the kunai before. Before I came to Yokai Academy in a journey I went with my master…we've stumbled into a ruined. Everything seems normal until both of us fell to the ground level where we saw that kunai imbedded on the ground forming a triangle with sealing arrays surrounding it." She explained with a frown remembering that certain incident where her master trying to break the seal but all it did was sending them back to the city they previously left; Tokyo.

"_It seems that Minato has placed a certain seal around the world."_ Thought a surprise and amaze Mikogami while cupping his chin; the kid was freakin genius and at the same that kid is also dangerous. He was too focusing with his thought completely missing the struggle Gin not able to comprehend everything they said.

"So what's the purpose behind that kunai? Why are Moka and that bastard Kuyou suddenly disappeared?" asked a confused Gin obviously not knowing anything regarding the time and space technique or even the stuff they are saying.

"It's a teleportation…isn't that obvious?" snickered Kurumu along with the others as Gin covered his face with his hand hiding the blushes on his face.

"Not quiet" interrupted Mikogami crossing his arms.

"What do you mean?" all of them inquired even the surprise bus driver; how come Mikogami know this much about that kunai where him-self doesn't know anything about it.

The head master smirk, "Before we get into that…takes a sit!" he shouted motioning his hand towards the chairs that has lifted up from the floor before flying around and settling into one row with Nekonome-sensei sitting on one of its first followed by the others figures inside the room even the bus driver.

Sighing inwardly Tenmei Mikogami a man that has built Yokai academy for one purpose (to learn how to associate with humans) lifted up his left hand before mumbling something as the whole room grow bright making them all covers their eyes not able to take the light.

After what seems like five minutes Tsukune slowly opened his eyes and was surprise when he was that he was flying on the sky and astonishment when he saw a huge village surrounded by huge walls below his feet, "W-woww~!" shouted an amaze Tsukune mesmerized the sights below befpre 'flying' around the sky thinking that he was actually flying. The headmaster smirk amuses seeing the kid reaction when he flies around the room; it was just an illusion not an actual sky and below them was another illusions based on Konohagakure; years ago.

"_Tsukune/Tsukune-kun?"_ the rest thought in surprise minus the bus driver when they heard him shouting and laughing as everyone slowly lifted their hand from their face and widened in surprise when they saw that they are flying aside from the bus driver who just took out a cigarette from his pocket and lighten it up before putting it in his mouth as he began exhaling the tobacco; it was just an illusion Tenmei has created.

"Tsukune sit down…you are not flying" deadpanned the headmaster with an amusing smile plastered on his face making the said boy to blush from embarrassment and decided to listen to his words before embarrassing him-self more.

The headmaster shifted his eyes from Tsukune to the village below, "Down there...that is the strongest village in Elemental Nation; Konohagakure no sato orthe village hidden in the leaves" he explained as everyone stare down at the crowdies village where they saw people wearing weird uniforms; a green flack jounin jacket, black/blue long navy pants and combat sandals from what they guessed along with a headband notched on their forehead with a swirl symbol on it. (**A/N: Give me the best description for Konohagakure (headband) or even the village it-self)**

"Ninjas…" trailed off a hidden Mizore not bother to hide the astonishment in her tone surprising all of them as they saw her went back into a hiding; like she always do.

"_Since when did she get here?"_ thought a surprise and confused Tsukune before looking back at the village below them. The headmaster was so amazing to create an illusion at this caliber, though he was still not sure what type of monster the headmaster is but hopefully he would not attack him; like that kitsune, Kuyou.

Shifted his eyes back to the village, the brunette could see something else; there was also some people wearing straw hats with plain attires dragging wagons or even those who just walk around in and out of the village either with black blazer and black pants followed by ties and black shoes or plain attires that could make them describe the people below them was from the human race. A single thought went inside everyone minds aside from Mikogami; _the way they dressed looks so advances yet at the same time the technology it-self wasn't that advance since they still walk using their feet or horses to travel more further_.

It was that then they heard the headmaster spoke, "As you can see this is the village where Moka has landed…" Mikogami trailed off before sweating heavily as his eyes turned pale remembering something; he was an idiot to forget the important stuff!

"W-what is it headmaster?" inquired Gin nervously as he continue to stare at the headmaster; he was probably the one that notice the pale on his face not counting Bus drive who was still sitting on the chair with a creepy grin on his face.

"Nothing...I just forgot about something...important" he mumbles thanks to their yokais bloodline everyone minus Tsukune to jaw dropped hearing what the headmaster mumbled. Sighing at his own stupidity the man beginning to explain regarding the tri-pronged kunai, "As you can see Namikaze Minato uses this technique…the flying thunder god to end the third shinobi war under a minute" *GASP* "But I also forgot to mention that Moka could landed somewhere else…" he paused and motioning his hand at the visible seal, "This is where she ended up…as long as this seal existed she will go there…in fact she could be somewhere I do not know; or we could say that she could be anywhere around the world."

"WHA!" shouted a surprise Tsukune as he stares at the headmaster in disbelieve, "But…but you said we could get here back!"

"I did"

"But then how come you didn't know where she is!"

"It's because of the seal Tsukune!" reminded Kurumu from beside him as the boy nodded solemnly. The blue headed succubus looked at the headmaster and the kunai in curiosity, "How do you know so much about this entire thing headmaster?"

"Simple…" he was interrupted by the bus driver.

"He was there before the technique was invented" finished the bus driver chuckling as his eyes glowed red for a moment making the rest pale aside from Nekonome-sensei who just looked at him in amazement.

"That's right…" nods Mikogami with a small smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure no Sato: Hospital<strong>

It was dark…or was it light? She couldn't tell. But now she knew the moment she woke up. Akashiya Moka has awaked as she used her hands to shield her eyes from the sun rays that managed to pass the curtain; it was so freakin bright.

The silver hair vampire shifted her eyes from the curtain that was flapping harshly into the white ceiling that was hanging above her, the smell of something disgusted (medicines) filled her nose as she realize that she was in the hospital.

Then the door was flung opened as a light-skinned woman with average height with brown eyes and has straight blonde hair walked in. The woman stood a couple meters away from her was wearing a grass-green haori, underneath she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants, her blouse is quiet close, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

"Ehem" she heard the woman coughed making her blinks in surprise realizing that under the past few minutes (or seconds) she was too focused at the busty woman appearance rather than the situation she was in for her-self, "That bringing you back? Good" the woman sigh walking towards her and place touch her hand on her forehead, "The fever is already gone, good. But I am curious about the fight you have against that blond hair man."

"W-who are you?" inquired the silvernette ignoring her question completely; she doesn't want to talk about the fight she has with Kuyou. Tsunade raised her eyebrows noticing the tone of demanding from the girl who was sitting in front of her as Tsunade cross her arms before sitting down beside her.

"I am Senju Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato." Tsunade stated with a smirk when she saw the girl eyes widened in surprise.

"K-Konoha?" she mumbles in a low tone hoping Tsunade didn't hear her but luck wasn't on her side as the woman beside her tilted her head in surprise.

"You know Konoha?" she asked a bit surprise. From the explanation she got from Naruto the girl who was one year older than the blond idiot him-self appeared through some kind of portal…or teleportation when Naruto said that he saw a sudden yellow flash illuminated the whole dark forest.

Naruto him-self at that moment was sleeping in the forest after the rough training he went with Kakashi and Yamato when a sudden flash of yellow awoke him and decided to check it out and he was surprise when he saw a girl leaning on a nearby trunk with tattered clothing and a couple of bloods oozing out of the pierced skins along with burn marks.

Even now Tsunade was amaze when she saw that the burn marks and injuries have been healed completely not even leaving a mark. "You are very lucky that idiot founded you before the situation you're in gotten worse" she stated with a sad smile.

Moka tilted her head hearing the word 'that idiot', "Naruto?" she asked as Tsunade nods before sighing, "W-where is he?"

"Hmm what's so important knowing where he is?" Tsunade raised her eyebrow as her eyes staring onto her crimson eyes, "Is there something you wanted from him? Or do you want to thank him regarding what he did...barely saving you from your own death"

The silver hair vampire flinched before giving her a small smile, "I-I…I wanted to...thank him…without him I don't think I will be here and fully heal"

Tsunade chuckles, "I see that is very logical…but I'm sorry Uzumaki Naruto is not in the village, he went with his teammates to capture a certain…missing shinobi."

Moka raised her eyebrow hearing what she said, aren't they just human? How come humans forming some kind of team or even teammate? Perhaps they are in a war? But the technology around here doesn't look so advance…maybe she was mistaken seeing the hospital it-self has so many advance technologies.

"Where are you from?" she heard the woman questioning voice though it sounded more like a demand as the silver headed vampire started sweating heavily before sighing.

"I am from...Japan..." she mumbles while frowning, "I k-know this won't make any sense...but I arrived in this place through some kind of teleportation techniuqe...and I do not know how to go back. Hopefully you could help me...regarding that matters"

"I see...well that explain a lot." Tsunade nodded thinking about Minato 'hiraishin' technique and the reverse summon technique for Jiraiya case. Sighing inwardly she decided to continue, "The only shinobi in this village that has travel far across the elemental nation is Jiraiya and Minato…" Tsunade paused for a moment when she saw her face lifted up in happiness before continue her mid-paused sentences, "but sadly Minato has died while Jiraiya is on a solo-mission."

Moka nods sadly; her hopes of getting back to Yokai Academy are already lost…no, not yet she still has that Jiraiya guy as an option; even though he is in a mission. A smile formed her face, "What about that Jiraiya? I am sure he could help me…"

Tsunade frown; a part of her-self has regretted sending Jiraiya to Amegakure alone, but he was the best option the village has, "Sadly no…Jiraiya him-self could either be dead or alive since I send him to gather information regarding a dangerous criminal group" she explained giving her a solemn look before walking away from the bed and opened up the curtain.

"This room is too dark…" stated the blond hokage with a smile as the sun lights illuminated the dark room and eradicate the disgusting smell she has once stated; medicines.

Tsunade before walking off then remembering something, "Your blood…" she paused and realizes that she should not talk about that now. Moka looked at her in confusion while a trail of sweats dripping down her face, _"Did she found out that I was a vampire!?_ She thought alarmed as she saw Tsunade shook her head. With a sigh of relive Moka shifted her eyes back into the ceiling with one thought in her mind, _"I hope she didn't find out."_

Tsunade sigh at her mistake there before saying, "Take care of your-self Akashiya Moka…I'll be back maybe another two days before you could leave the hospital. Until then all you could do is rest in the hospital."

Moka nod, a bit hesitant at first as Tsunade narrowed her eyes and turning her usual tone into a dangerous one, "Don't bother to run away because this village is heavily guarded"

"H-Hai…" she nodded nervously before settling back to sleep and stare at the white ceiling before realization hit her; _the only shinobi in this village that has travel far across than the Elemental Nation are Jiraiya and Minato. _"Wait!" she quickly shouted sitting back on the hospital bed as her eyes stare at Tsunade; who was already opening the door and one more step before walking out of her room, "What do you mean by shinobi!"

Tsunade roll her eyes to look at her before smirking and stepping out of the room; quickly closing the door making the said girl to glare at door and curse her luck, "What an interesting girl" Tsunade mumbles thinking about one certain book that has left by her grandfather.

"I never thought a vampire actually exist"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is the second chapter of Shinobi & Vampire! How is it…good or bad? Either way I hope everyone likes it and sorry for the late update; I am very busy at the moment. Now as you can see Mikogami (Headmaster) and Minato have some kind of connection and this will be revealed later…and yes I do know that there is no action in this story but I will try to do that on the next chapter or the chapter after that chapter (if you know what I mean). Now I am a bit trouble with Moka attires seeing right now she was wearing the hospital gown. Regarding Moka attires if anyone out there wanted to help me please PM me and give me the slightest idea about it. Enough about that don't forget to favorite, follow and reviews! Until next time on Shinobi & Vampire! **

**Chapter 3: A Gift**


	3. Chapter 3: A Gift

**Shinobi & Vampire!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo everyone! Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't believe how much this story has become a hit and sorry if you're disappointed for me not updating the story sooner than this…you see I was very busy at editing the first chapter of a rewritten His Hatred and Her Love (which I planned to post tomorrow) and yes I know that I said it will take me two days to post the story but something came up…a new wonderful ideas! Anyway I planned to make a Naruto x High School DxD soon…and the pairing I have in mind are Akeno…not sure who else, ohh maybe Moka too…Anyway if you wanted someone from other animes please PM me or review and give me a list of characters you wanted me to have as Naruto harem in the story. Without any further ado let's get on with the story.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Summary: Her rosary was destroyed and her old self is back. But she was dying. She was sure of it and now she regretted protecting Tsukune and the other weak races…why her Outer self-influenced her too much...Then she met him, her savior, Uzumaki Naruto was his name.**

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Talking: "This place. It's a pretty interesting place, if I must say."

People & Transformed/seal Yokai Thinking: _"I can't believe I fell for his trick._"

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Talking: "We the vampire are a proud race!"**

**Bijuu & unsealed/awakened Yokai Thinking: **_**"Human are delicious!"**_

**Disclaimer:**

**By now do you think I own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire? If I do Naruto and Moka is going to be together (probably). Then again if I am the author of Naruto and RVP the story line would not be the same and probably it's going to be sucks…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A Gift<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining heavily, the city were damped by water continuously. It seems like the sky was crying or perhaps grieving over the people they had lost some years ago to be precise; the people they had lost since the third shinobi war.<p>

Their daily routines or works won't be stop by some rain though.

Ninjas, mercenaries and civilians walked in and out the village casually, their eyes were filled with happiness, it is like they don't care if someone infiltrated their village. Meanwhile while this is happening a toad over the shore of Amegakure opened its mouth. A hand shot out of the toad's mouth as it begin to take an image of a person.

He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. Red lines ran down from his eyes and he was wearing a horned forehead protector with the kanji oil printed on it. The man was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under the mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs to his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, and traditional Japanese wooden sandals. A red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side and a scroll hanging on his back

Seeing where he was, the pervert of a sensei couldn't help but grin and shouted mentally, _"Infiltrated success!" _

The leader of Akatsuki known as Pain stood on a roof top constantly watching Amegakure. Beside him stood Konan another member of Akatsuki that has short blue hair that reaches to her neck.

Konan heard a gasp of surprise coming from her leader as she tilted her head to look at him. "Is something wrong pain?" Konan asked in curiosity, it is not every day to hear a gasp escaped from his mouth as the female saw the orange headed shinobi nod his head.

"Yes" Pain said, narrowing his purple ringed eyes at some certain points of the village, the leader of Akatsuki couldn't help but wonders why the energy feels so familiar. "It seems we've got an unknown visitor." Pain stated as he turned around and jumped down towards a certain building before entering what it seems like a hidden passage.

Konan who stood a couple meters away from him ponders into thought; it is not every day to see someone successfully infiltrated their village. "Do you want me to get rid of this person?" she asked her leader and much to her disappointment Pain shook his head.

"No, let 'him' enjoy exploring this village."

Jiraiya was walking around the street of Amegakure with his eyes constantly shifting from one point to another. He was wearing a long white trench coat with red strips on it and white hooded that covered his head protected it from the rain.

He was wondering where he should start until from a distance he saw what it seems a shop with an old lady sitting on a chair that has a smile on her face. Jiraiya quickly rushed there and grabbed a bun before eating it rather slowly.

He sure takes his time as he eyed the old woman carefully. "Say…what happen with Hanzo?" Jiraiya began his first question as the old lady tilted her head to look at him for a moment before back to the position she was once at.

Jiraiya wonder what's this about until he shifted his head to look at the direction the old lady was looking at. There he saw many people from mercenaries, civilians and shinobi halted their step to look at him with unpleasant eyes some even hatred in them.

Jiraiya started to sweat before running away towards a nearby alley not forgetting to drop a yen. "T-t-thank you for the food!" Jiraiya shouted before disappearing inside the dark alley. Jiraiya sigh maybe asking such blunt question was not the best idea. Another sigh escaped his mouth as he wonders where he should start gathering information. That is until he saw a bar signed with a girl figure on it giving the visitors a kiss.

"_Yes, yes, yes, finally I found such beautiful and wonderful place! And here I was wondering that this was mission starting to get boring!" _Jiraiya shouted whilst laughing mentally. Jiraiya quickly ran towards the bar to gather some information and guess what did he find?

The new leader of Amegakure…

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto continues to leap from one tree onto another; he was tired, obviously. But in order to find Sasuke this is the only lead he got from Konoha; capturing Uchiha Itachi. The man was a pain in the ass since they keep searching for him for six hours straight and seeing that this leading to nowhere Kakashi decided to break them up and go search for the missing ninja separately.<p>

But if someone did find Itachi, whoever encountering the man first must straight away sending them a clone or a burst of chakra to alert the Konoha shinobi. This is their only hope to find Uchiha Sasuke and he cannot fail since he tends to keep his promise to Sakura.

Naruto eventually stopped leaping when he unexpectedly is attacked by thousands of ravens making him fell from the tree branch before hitting the ground hard. "Off!" Naruto groaned in pain, he wasn't expecting for someone to attack nor he was the first one to encounter Itachi.

A man wearing black long cloaks with red clouds on it were hidden by the shadow, his eyes were staring at Naruto with intensity, his once black onyx eye swirls before stopping and changed into three tomoes.

"Uchiha Itachi…" Naruto stated calmly seeing the familiar Sharingan doujutsu. Itachi raised an eyebrow, he was amused that Naruto managed to said his name calmly but his feet were a different story. The blond were trembling uncontrollably; he didn't know why he was so terrified of Itachi. Perhaps it was that one time show where he encountered Itachi along with Kisame and seeing him beating his own brother without even using any type of jutsu or any hesitation, just like a true killer, a true shinobi Zabuza has once proclaimed.

Before stepping out of the shadow Itachi couldn't help him-self but to smile, but Naruto could never see that since he was still covered by the shadow. It took him three steps as the lights greeted his face; he was standing beside a tree with his eyes staring into Naruto's blue oceanic eyes calmly. Naruto gulped before taking a fighting stance and stare at Itachi.

Minutes passed and so does seconds as Naruto and Itachi continue to stare into each other eyes before Itachi disappeared in a blur and appeared right behind Naruto with a fist send into his face. Prepared for this Naruto ducked and did a spin kick making the man in front of him to stumble into the ground.

Taking out a kunai Naruto quickly enhanced his feet with chakra making him disappeared into a blur as he pressed the sharp blade on Itachi's neck. Itachi smile mentally, he couldn't believe how much Naruto has improved after that day the Akatsuki kidnapped Gaara, the fact that bloods trickles down his neck didn't bother him, Naruto growls as the kunai made its way to slit his throat. Itachi gasped from the lacked of oxygen before pointing his finger at the air above them. Confused by this Naruto lifted his face and stare at the once blue sky that has changed color into red.

Damn it. "Genjutsu!" Naruto cursed underneath his breathe. Why did he stare at Itachi's eyes when he knew the Uchiha could cast a simple genjutsu on him? The blond sigh and took a few deep breathes, apparently he knew some technique to counter Itachi's genjutsu and that is…

"It won't work" Itachi said as Naruto shifted his eyes from the ground to look at the source of the voice; up above, floating on the air was one Uchiha Itachi, he was staring down at him before lifting one of his finger up and before he knew it a raven flew at a speed of light and cut his cheek.

"Ow!" Naruto groaned in pain, his hand was touching his bleeding cheek… bleeding? Naruto eyes widened in surprise, he was bleeding! The Uchiha made him feels pain…yes! He is not trap under the Uchiha…

"No you're still trapped under my genjutsu." Itachi interrupted with an amused smile as he saw the happiness in his eyes disappeared and was replaced with a horrific expression. "You see…this is my ultimate genjutsu…The **Tsukiyomi, **time and space…everything within this world is under my control that includes you Uzumaki Naruto. Your life is under my hand" Itachi explained in a god like tone.

Naruto shivers, so in the end he was going to be capture by the Akatsuki? All his effort to get stronger…to bring back Sasuke…to surpass Jiraiya, to become Hokage…and to help Moka…all of them are nothing but dreams? Under a couple of minutes he has failed them…he couldn't believe it.

Seeing the expression Itachi couldn't help but chuckled, a low creepy chuckle that made him shivered. "It seems fates wanted us to meet again Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi stated calmly much to his confusion as his eyes continues to look at the…floating Itachi.

Clenching his hand into a fist, Naruto frowned. "What do you want from me? Are you here to capture me like you have done to the others? If so…do it quickly…I have nothing to lose."

Under his high-collared cloak Itachi couldn't help but smile, a true smile. "There's nothing to lose heh? Then what about that promise you made to your dear Sakura-chan? To bring one Uchiha Sasuke back to Konoha…to stopped my brother foolishness? I thought Uzumaki Naruto never breaks his promise…then I guess I was wrong."

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Naruto growled angrily as red chakra started to dance around him. Itachi sigh, he doesn't want to fight Naruto, no, all he wanted to have is a peaceful talk, not fighting. Pouring more chakra into his eyes, the original Sharingan started to spins as it changed into his mangekyou Sharingan, the raven Uchiha locked his eyes with Naruto's eyes, snapping them close once he opened it he was greeted by a fist of Kyuubi. "<strong>You dare to come and visit my jail, Uchiha? You don't have the right to do that!<strong>" Kyuubi growled heatedly.

Stepping out of the darkness Itachi didn't say anything as the 'Itachi' Kyuubi has punched in the face puffed in a pile of smokes Itachi sigh in relief, he knew that will happened, so before he entered Naruto's mind scape he summoned a clone, turning the said clone as a decoy. "Sorry Kyuubi-san…but I am here to talk with your jailor…please don't interrupt me…it is important" Itachi reasoned hoping the bijuu would listen to his request.

Startled at first Kyuubi merely raised an eyebrow. **"Hoh~ and you think you have the right to order me around? I am the mighty king bijuu! I am the strongest and no human could order me around…I am me; the great Kyuubi-sama!"** The nine tail fox exclaimed making him sweat dropped.

"I'll sure remember that" The Uchiha noted before disappearing as the Kyuubi and went back to sleep as a chuckled escaped his mouth. That kid…he was different from the rest of his clan, all he sees inside his eyes was love instead of the cycle of hatred.

"**Bahh who give a shit~!**" the fox before he went to sleep, the brat encountered the Uchiha doesn't excite him, no, he was quiet curious about the relationship his stupid jailor has with that hot girl he met yesterday...what was her name again, Akashiya Moka was it? Bahh who cares all he wanted to see was Naruto mating with that girl and start his own family, not with that banshee or the stuttering one… **"Now that is something I look forward**." Kyuubi chuckled creepily, he has enough being sealed inside a woman body…since he was a male it feels scary…yes he is afraid seeing his host having sex with their beloved one…especially Kushina.

"**Damn female fetish…**"

* * *

><p>Naruto's blinked once, twice, thrice as his eyes widened in surprise, the Kyuubi chakra receded back into the seal. Itachi let out a chuckled gaining his attention. "What's so funny? You done something, didn't you?" The blond questioned staring at the man cautiously.<p>

"You could say it like that." Itachi nodded with Naruto started wondering what he means by saying something like that. "Look all I wanted is talking to you…" Itachi trailed off before tilting his head to the dodge the incoming kunai. "You see…what I wanted to do is talking to you." He stated once again with sighing.

"Why? What do you gain for having a conversation with me? Aren't you supposed to be my enemy? Aren't you here to capture me?"

Itachi closed his eyes, he was right, but that was all in the past, right now all he wanted to do is talking with the blond, he needed to know his answer…after all this is for his brother and his village sake. "Let me ask you something." the man reopened his eyes. "I wanted to know…what you will do if Sasuke attack Konoha."

Naruto blinks in surprise…Sasuke attacking Konoha? There is no way Sasuke going to do that. "What are you talking about? There is no way Sasuke will ever do that!"

"Then I guess you are mistaken…"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems you didn't know much about my foolish brother." Itachi stated narrowing his eyes at the headband Naruto wore over his head. "You see…Sasuke is too innocent and naïve people could easily corrupt his mind. That's what make me afraid…I am afraid someday he will be consumed by his hatred and will attack konoha or someone managed to influence…turned him into a weapon by using the hatred he have for Konoha…and when that happens what will you do? Will you save him like you always promise to your dear friends or will you kill him?"

Naruto froze…the latest choice…t-there's no way he could kill Sasuke…to him Sasuke was a brother he could never have. "I will stop him and save him…" Naruto answered with a smile that will assure Itachi's doubt, "Even if it takes my life…I will stop him. There is no way I could kill him…to me Sasuke is a brother I could never have…so…if I must…I'll stop him…it doesn't matter if I die…what matters is the people I left behind, if they're happy then so I."

Itachi stayed silent and didn't say anything as his mind tried to counter his resolve, until he found one. He received information from one of the village elder, Naruto brought a young woman back to the village, she was injured and received severely burned from whatsoever attacked her. "What about that silver hair girl? How would she think if someone…no…if her savior died a meaningless death…just so he could bring his best friend back to the village while sacrifice him-self?"

The blond gritted his eyes, what Itachi's said were true, he has made a promise with Moka that she will not be alone, she got someone she could call as friend…but that doesn't matter right? to him she's a stranger, he never have the time to get to know her…so if he die there's no way someone as pretty as her will be sad and cried out for his name to wake up…right?

RIGHT?

"I-I…I don't have the answer for that…" Naruto gritted his teeth. "But I'll try my best okay? I'll save Sasuke and find a way not to get my-self kill…I-I-I promise you…no I already promise everyone that I will not die until I reach my dream to become the next hokage!"

Itachi nodded, he wasn't expecting that as an answer, but that will do…for now that is. "I see…is that how you feel for my brother? You will do anything to stop him…just so he could return to his younger-self, a cheerful child with no caring for what was going on around the world…and this girl…is she that important to you?"

"Yes…" Naruto nodded.

Itachi smile, a true smile that managed to shock Naruto. "If that's the case…perhaps I shall give you a gift." Lifting up his hand the blond was surprised when ravens started to attack him, Naruto coughed from the lacked of oxygen as one of them managed to hit him in the belly. While that's happening Itachi thrust his other hand as a crow flew and made its way inside the blond's mouth.

"W-what…what did you do?" Naruto asked panting heavily as saliva trickles down his lips.

Dropping the genjutsu, the raven hair Uchiha walked away before saying. "Just like I said before…I gave you a gift…it is a special one and I hope you will never use it…not this early" The man told the blond before disappearing in a flocks of raven.

Reaching a tree near him Naruto rested his back into it before gazing at the sky and thought about what Itachi just said; in case if Sasuke attack Konoha.

"_What will you do?_"

What is his decision?

Naruto smile when he saw image of the third hokage, Jiraiya along with the konoha ten and that recent woman he met appeared; he already knew the answer. There is no way something like this will stop him from saving his brother.

"I will protect Konoha and save him…I promise you that Itachi…and I'll find a way to keep my promise to you too Moka…" he proclaimed mentally. He knew that once he made a promise he would never break it. He is a man of his words and that is the reason why everyone changes once they met him; though, he never knows that.

Leaning his head on the trunk our favorite knucklehead ninja started to wonder about the girl he met last night. The woman has long silver hair that reaches her knees and her crimson eyes seems like glowing that night; she looked like an angel, she was beautiful.

Naruto started to blush when his thought started leading towards her asset; it was big and maybe soft. _"Stop that Naruto! Konoha doesn't want another perverted shinobi like Kakashi and Jiraiya!"_ he cursed and shook his head to return watching the clouds; surprisingly Shikamaru was right, watching the clouds indeed made you think clearer.

"_Akashiya Moka…"_ Naruto thought as his hand unconsciously curled into a fist. He was hurt when he saw the loneliness inside her eyes and those injuries she received from god knows where was unforgivable. "_I promise after this mission I will visit your room…_" Naruto smile and slowly standing back on the ground before running back towards wherever he saw his team last.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Done! Sorry for taking so long. I was so busy at editing the first rewritten chapter of His Hatred and Her Love…and tell you what? The writing was a mess…some of the words are grammatically error and the numerousness of spelling mistakes made my head hurt…lol…guess that's what happened when you don't have a beta-reader or proof reading before posting the chapter…Anyhow by now you should start FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!<strong>

**Please Review Kindly. **

**Chapter 4: Jinchuriki + Vampire.**


End file.
